RACCONTO GREASE STYLE
by LadiesKouOficial-Retos
Summary: Autor: Blackbomberwoman. Este OS participa del Reto: San Valentín a través de los tiempos, del grupo Ladies Kou – Oficial. Seiya, Serena, y sus amigos, están inmersos en la década de los 60's. ¿Cómo vivieron su historia de Amor en esta compleja época de cambios?


**SUMMARY o RESUMEN:** _Este OS participa del Reto: San Valentín a través de los tiempos, del grupo Ladies Kou_ _– Oficial_. Seiya, Serena, y sus amigos, están inmersos en la década de los 60's. ¿Cómo vivieron su historia de Amor en esta compleja época de cambios?

 **DISCLAIMER O CRÉDITOS:** Serena Tsukino, Seiya Kou y todos sus amigos, parientes y Universo contemplado en este fanfic, están parcialmente basados en Sailor Moon, la Serie Animada, cuyos personajes y trasfondo son propiedad y creación de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

1.- Un **"Racconto"** es una historia que se narra al revés, aunque, en la mayoría de los casos el desenlace se pone al final. Se usa incluso en algunos capítulos de series y hasta en películas.

2.- Este Fanfic está ambientado en los 60's una época de muchos cambios para la humanidad, voto femenino, control de natalidad, comienzan los movimientos pacifistas, las faldas se acortan, los pantalones se ensanchan y la música anglo prima en el éter.

3.- Este OS consta de 4.582 palabras sin contar notas, créditos ni resumen, y el esqueleto central del argumento no es de mi autoría, se dio a través de un Sorteo en el Grupo de Facebook Ladies Kou.

 **RACCONTO GREASE STYLE**

 _ **Hace un día atrás.-**_

Ella lo miró y tragó saliva con dificultad. ¿Sería esto lo que le deparaba el destino por haberse comportado tan tilinga? ¡Dios, por favor, NO! Contempló al hombre que sonreía frente a ella de pies a cabeza.

Llevaba mocasines de cuero café que brillaban en exceso de puro lustrados, impecablemente planchados e impolutos pantalones rectos de gabardina beige (de rigor en una oficina) camisa blanca a rayas azules, un chaleco escote V sin mangas con estampado escocés y una corbata de moño color negro… Su mirada siguió subiendo y vio que, por suerte, no era tan mayor como su papá; pero como él, llevaba gafas, el pelo engominado hacia atrás _y un espeso bigote_ ( _Los hombres de verdad llevan un buen bigote, sólo los niños no pueden hacerlo, solía remarcar Kenji_ )

Contuvo su repulsión, respirando profundo y estiró la mano que le ofrecían a modo de saludo.

-Así que esta es la princesita conejita de papá – Rió tontamente el hombre, parecía encantado – Eres mucho más bonita de lo que me habían dicho, ven, vamos a beber un refresco y a platicar para conocernos mejor.

Si Serena hubiera podido, hubiera escapado de inmediato sin mediar palabra. Pero no tenía más alternativa que _"aceptar lo bueno junto con lo malo"_ Tal como había leído en un libro de Robert Louis Stevenson para una tarea del colegio… El colegio, que ahora le parecía taaan lejano. Todo por culpa de una mala decisión.

-Parece que se llevan estupendo – Mamá Ikuko se secó las manos en el delantal y sonrió hacia Darien – Estimado, la cena estará lista en cinco minutos.

-ES Ud. una dueña de casa perfecta, Sra. Tsukino – La lisonjeó _"su flamante y futuro prometido"_ – Me imagino que su hija ha heredado todos sus maravillosos dotes para la cocina, el aseo y el ornato del hogar…- Agregó, besando la mano de su madre con galantería.

La mamá de Serena se trapicó y comenzó a toser hasta que su padre vino solícitamente a darle unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-¡Pp-por supuesto! – Sonrió la señora, aún con lágrimas en los ojos – Mi hija cocina como los ángeles. Además, somos asiduas lectoras del _"Manual de la dueña de casa perfecta_ "- Agregó Ikuko, dándole un furtivo codazo a su hija que la miraba con la boca abierta de incredulidad y parecía a puto de echarse a reír.

¡Si tan solo supiera! Serena tuvo un ataque de risa interno que apenas pudo contener. La mayoría de los guisos preparados por ella resultaban en un amasijo verde y negro cuyo sabor predominante solía ser a carbón. Las galletas solían tener un parecido asombroso con tejas de barro cocido y sabían casi igual que eso. El pan, como una costra dura que al lograr perforarla con los dientes se encontraba la desagradable sorpresa que el interior era una masa pegajosa y cruda parecida a la masilla con que sellan las ventanas…

Ya tendrá Darien la posibilidad de degustar las delicias que cocino- pensó con una sonrisa que simulaba ser de aprobación y cortesía… ¡Por ahora yo me largo!

La muchacha pidió permiso para ir al baño al terminar de cenar y apenas se vio sola en el impoluto y decorado cubículo _(Su madre solía hacer tapas y paños a crochet para alhajar todas las superficies visibles)_ escapó por la ventana. El árbol adyacente ya había sido su cómplice de evasión innumerables veces. Apenas puso un par de cuadras entre ella y la casa, respiró sin dificultad.

¿Cómo fue que las cosas llegaron a este extremo? – Suspiró con desaliento.

 _ **Hace tres días atrás.-**_

-¿Estás segura de ese test de embarazo casero, Serena? – Mina tenía puesto un sinfín de ondulines y hacía muecas, el olor del líquido para permanente era tóxico, pero ¿Qué le podía hacer? Había que estar a la moda o morir. _Las revistas decían que la falda acampanada con infinidad de enaguas de tul, (Ideal para el rockanroll y el twist) tenía los días contados, así como el cardado del cabello y la gomina extra fuerte…_

Claro, la mayoría eran exageraciones, pero lo del pelo crespo era el último grito de la moda y ella no se había podido resistir… Gracias a Dios su pelo era rubio auténtico, había escuchado que en algunas peluquerías aún estaban intentado ponerse al día con el teñido de cabellos y que en algunos caso los resultados habían sido desastrosos ¡Mujeres con el pelo rosa, verde o agua sucia!

Serena entreabrió la ventana, a pesar de la fría brisa nocturna, no había alternativa, era eso o morir intoxicada, el cabello de su amiga olía fatal.

-Creo que sí – respondió la rubia con el alma en un hilo - de todas formas en la farmacia dijeron que aún era experimental, que era mejor acudir a la enfermera, pero allá me pedirían el carnet de identidad.

-¡Ni pensarlo! – El pelo cardado de Nathy estaba alcanzando alturas insospechadas mientras lo rociaba con abundante laca en spray _¿No es acaso un invento maravilloso?_ \- Cuando vieran que eres menor de edad llamarían a tus padres en un dos por tres.

-Nathy tiene razón – Suspiró Rei contemplando las uñas de manos y pies que acababa de pintar rojo furioso para que combinaran con el monísimo minivestido floreado que acababa de comprarse para ir a la disco – ¿Estás bien frita Serena, que vas hacer? Ah, es cierto, Seiya dijo que iba a pensárselo, pero lo más probable es que no quiera cargar con un crío, si acaba de salir del instituto… ¡Rayos chica, debiste haber usado _"la píldora"_!

-¿Estás loca? – Serena tembló de sólo pensárselo – Mamá dice que a las chicas que la toman les sale sangre en la orina, que engordan como vacas, se les pone la piel como tarta…- Además jamás me dejaría comprarlas, se supone que aún soy virgen. Se suponía que sólo serían unos besitos locos y ya… Igual era apenas la cuarta cita – les recordó.

-¡Besos nada más! ¡Y las vacas vuelan! – Se burló Nathy.

-Te metiste en un buen lío – Suspiró Mina, que había acabado de hormarse el cabello y lucía una melena esponjada que le daba un asombroso parecido con el flaco león del zoológico - ¡Vamos amiga! ¡Ánimo, nosotras te apoyaremos! … Sabes… Me dijeron que cerca del centro hay una clínica que…

-¡Ni lo menciones! Aunque deba mendigar, ¡Jamás le haría eso a un bebé de Seiya!

Sus amigas se miraron entre sí y menearon la cabeza, eran tiempos difíciles, al menos estaban unidas, y acariciaron la cabeza y los hombros de Serena, mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban mejilla abajo, corriendo el espeso rímel de sus pestañas de muñeca.

-¿Y qué hay del compañero de trabajo que quiere presentarte tu padre para que te cases? – Recordó Rei - ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Larien, Lorien, Lauren?

Ah, eso, casi lo había olvidado, pensó Serena, tal vez no fuera tan mala idea aceptar conocerlo, al menos así el bebé nacería dentro del matrimonio y no estaría marcada por la vergüenza.

-Darien – respondió.

-Igual me suena a nombre de mujer – acotó Rei.

Las chicas rieron hasta que les lagrimearon los ojos.

 _ **Hace cinco días.-**_

Serena gimoteó de dolor y vomitó por cuarta vez. Esta vez, sólo era un poco de saliva y bilis, nada reconocible. Tiró la cadena del inodoro y salió del baño. Esto no es normal, se dijo a sí misma, ni siquiera la comida preparada por mí tiene estos efectos en mi organismo… ¡Ay!

Al entrar a su cuarto, su vista se cruzó con el alegre calendario de los Beatles que una chincheta mantenía sobre la pared _"1967, tu mejor año"_ rezaba el colorido y sicodélico ó un sorbo del vaso de _Wink_ que tenía en su mesilla de noche. Era extraño… Según sus discretas anotaciones en su _Diario de vida_ , ya debería haberle llegado su período hace rato. No había habido dolor alguno en los últimos treinta días, comprobó, sobándose la barriga.

Una súbita sospecha la hizo doblarse con un gemido ahogado. ¡No podía ser!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un par de horas más tarde, Serena se hizo visera con la palma de la mano para ubicar a quien buscaba. Apenas distinguió el engominado copete negro azabache que brillaba sobre las gafas de sol y la chaqueta de cuero negro con la inscripción de "Wild Stars" y la estrella dorada con alas desgarradas en la espalda, característicos de su banda de amigotes. Él estaba junto al chico bajito de ojos verdes, examinando el motor rugiente del flamante deportivo _Alfa Romeo_ color rojo furioso. Sabía que lo habían encontrado todo chocado en calidad de basura en una chatarrería y que habían trabajado meses para dejarlo a punto y que hoy era la _"Gran Prueba"_.

-¡Seiya! – Gritó apenas se encontró más cerca.

-Hola, bombón… Estamos un poco ocupados aquí – gritó él también, para hacerse escuchar sobre el ruido del motor.

-¡Necesito hablar contigo!

-¿No puede ser después? – Yaten aumentó las revoluciones del vehículo y el ruido era ensordecedor, Seiya apenas podía oírse a sí mismo y se veía obligado a hablar fuerte.

-¡ES URGENTE! – Clamó Serena.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS ES TAN URGENTE?

-¡CREO QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

Silencio absoluto.

Justo antes del último alarido de Serena, el chico de melena platinada engominada acababa de apagar el contacto del vehículo.

Las palabras de la chica quedaron resonando contra las paredes del viaducto que usaban para sus carreras clandestinas y todas las cabezas de la muchedumbre juvenil que había venido a ver correr a los chicos en una emocionante carrera a muerte (y a apostar sobre cuál saldría mejor parado), estaban ahora mirándolos.

Seiya enrojeció violentamente. Sintió que se le descomponía el estómago.

-Te dije que estoy ocupado, bombón – La empujó para separarla un poco de sí - La carrera está a punto de comenzar – Agregó con algo de dureza, mientras le daba la espalda y se subía al auto con su copiloto. Una mezcla de curiosidad y burla bailaban en la última mirada verdosa que le dedicó Yaten desde el interior.

Las amigas de Serena se acercaron a ésta y le hicieron corro protector.

-¿Qué dijiste? - La interrogaron. Ella quería salir corriendo. Salir corriendo y esconderse donde nadie pudiera ver la vergüenza que ardía en su rostro. Meterse en una cueva y no salir de allí nunca más - ¿Por qué no nos habías contado?

Sin embargo se quedaron hasta el final. Pudieron ver como una chica arrojaba su brassière al aire para dar la partida. Ambos coches rugían soberbios y por minutos el resultado cambiaba y daba a uno u otro por vencedor. Los vítores y las pullas se alternaban en el ambiente, ya que cada competidor tenía sus seguidores.

Con tantas cosas en la cabeza, Seiya perdió la carrera y estuvo a un tris de chocar contra un poste. Además, contra todo esperanzador pronóstico, el motor había fallado a último minuto y se había detenido a un par de metros de la meta, envolviéndolos en una nube de humo pestilente.

Un sonriente y rubio Haruka Tenou se había llevado los últimos cien dólares de Seiya y marchaba en su flamante _Corvette_ azul a celebrar el triunfo con sus amigotes. El moreno lo miró por última vez y soltó una sarta de maldiciones en voz baja. Ahora "Wild Stars" caería de categoría. ¿Quién los tomaría en serio?

-Seiya… - Serena se separó de sus amigas y se acercó al muchacho, este tenía el rostro tiznado y estaba agachado, sacudiéndose la suciedad de la ropa - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Mira bombón – Él le habló con una acritud impropia de sí, a merced de la amargura de la derrota – Pregúntate _"QUE VAS A HACER TÚ"._ Yo sólo quería pasar un rato entretenido en la playa, no estoy en onda de cambiar pañales ¿OK? Acabo de reprobar el cuarto grado y tendré que ir a exámenes especiales y conseguir un nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo, ¡No tengo tiempo ni ganas de jugar a la familia feliz! – Agregó casi gritando.

La muchacha no salía de su estupor. Los gatitos rubios que sobresalían de su ancho cintillo le rozaban las mejillas encendidas. Se volvió hacia su grupo y caminó hacia ellas como una zombie. Esto no podía estarle pasando. Su conjunto de minifalda celeste y botas blancas hasta la rodilla ya no le parecía tan encantador. Supuso que pronto no importaría. Necesitaría uno de esos horribles vestidos con pinzas para la panza. Sus tobillos se hincharían y se parecería más a una vieja. Ya no habría más _Pijama Party_ ni _Bidú Cola_ con _Cheezels con las amigas_ … Cuando miró atrás vio que Yaten y Seiya intentaban revivir al vehículo.

Todo el mundo se había marchado ya.

 _ **Hace veinte días.-**_

-Mira nena, esto es la bomba – Seiya le subió el volumen a la radio y cantó a todo pulmón con los Rolling Stones –

"… _She comes in colors ev'rywhere; (Ella va de colores por doquier)_ _  
_ _She combs her hair (Ella peina sus cabellos)_ _  
_ _She's like a rainbow (Es como un arcoíris)_ _  
_ _Coming, colors in the air (Despliega colores en el aire)_ _  
_ _Oh, everywhere (Oh, por todos lados)_ _  
_ _She comes in colors (ella va de colores)_

 _Have you seen her all in gold?(¿La has visto de dorado?)_ _  
_ _Like a queen in days of old (Como una reina del pasado)_ _  
_ _She shoots her colors all around (Dispara sus colores por doquier)_ _  
_ _Like a sunset going down (Como un dorado atardecer)_ _  
_ _Have you seen a lady fairer?(¿Has visto otra chica mas bonita?)_

 _She comes in colors…"( Ella va de colores…)_

-Es muy lindo – Serena estaba toda sonrojada – Pero ya cállate Seiya, ¡Toda la gente está mirándonos!

El convertible rojo rodaba por las calles y los viandantes se les quedaban mirando, entre escandalizados y divertidos por la llamativa pareja.

-Eres mi nena de colores, bombón, igual que la de la canción - Él sacó las manos del volante para sacar un peine del bolsillo y arreglarse el cabello.

-¡No hagas eso, me pones nerviosa!

-Tranquila, lindura, yo domino la carretera…

Luego durante el viaje tuvo que vérselas con las traviesas manos que a veces soltaban el volante y "por accidente" se daban un paseo por sus rodillas…

Llegaron a la playa sin novedad. Era un pueblito encantador. Había una feria anclada a un costado de la playa, con sus juegos de azar y sus casetas de comida sabrosa pero llena de grasa y calorías.

Comieron empanadas de marisco, hamburguesas, hotdogs, banderillas, algodón de azúcar, bebieron gaseosas (La chica parecía un pozo sin fondo visible).

Después se pasearon por los otros puestos de la feria, dedicados a los Juegos, venta de recuerdos y cachivaches y artesanía.

Al rato, una feliz Serena cargaba un oso color fucsia que Seiya había conseguido para ella ( _No lo olvides, soy el gran Seiya Kou_ , remarcó al ganarlo)

-¿Qué le dijiste a tus padres? – preguntó el muchacho, que sonreía alegremente a su lado.

-Que estaría con las chicas para terminar el informe del Insti…

-Eso nos deja toda la noche para divertirnos – ronroneó junto a su oreja, cosquilleándole con su aliento mientras le lamía el lóbulo.

-¡Ay me ataca el lobo feroz! Rió ella nerviosamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al atardecer, contemplaron la puesta de sol tomados de la mano.

El aire se estaba poniendo fresco, y mientras el horizonte se teñía de anaranjado, él puso su chaqueta sobre la espalda de Serena. Olía bien. Una mezcla almizclada de cuero, hombre, y loción masculina.

-¿Me quieres, Seiya?

-Por supuesto bombón. ¿Qué te parecen un par de cervezas?

-Hmmm… - No se lo pensó demasiado, era _una chica moderna_ , o intentaba serlo - bueno.

El puesto donde vendían cerveza era una mera cabaña de troncos a la orilla del mar con techo de paja, construida en el costado de un desteñido furgón verde pintado con flores. Un hippie desgarbado con pelo largo color castaño y gafas redondas los observó con curiosidad divertida.

-¡Paz, hermanos! – Los saludó.

Seiya iba a responder, pero el joven lo detuvo con un gesto.

-¡Paz, hermanos! - ¿estuvo mejor ahora?

-Mira Taiki, no seas perfeccionista, no tenemos tiempo para eso, ¡Sigue el libreto! – Se impacientó Seiya.

Serena apenas podía contener la risa.

-¿Hermana, de cuál te fumaste?

-¡No es eso! – dijo la rubia apenas conteniendo las carcajadas – ¡Es que te ves demasiado gracioso con esa pinta!

-¡Basta los dos! – Seiya se enojó - Pónganse serios – Compró un lote de seis botellas de vidrio y prometió devolver los envases.

-¡Amor y Paz, hermanos! – se despidió el larguirucho hippie, haciendo tintinear sus collares de abalorios sobre su túnica de colores psicodélicos.

-¿Qué querían esos dos tórtolos? – Una Ami de cabello largo peinado en largas trenzas azules salió de detrás de una cortina floreada. Llevaba pantalones pata de elefante a la cadera y una túnica hindú blanca plagada de bordados, una bandana floreada y un collar de conchitas marinas.

-Sólo combustible orgánico de sobra para hacer un buen viaje – Respondió el dueño del negocio con voz ronca – _Un viaje al amor, mi paloma_ …

Ami se rió y le hizo señas.

-Vamos _maese_ , yo también quiero viajar.

-Al tirante mi comandante. Eres buena onda mi paloma.

El hippie se paró y la acompañó tras la cortina. Música hindú de salterio y el vaho perfumado del incienso saturaban el ambiente del furgón cuando se tendieron abrazados sobre un desvencijado jergón que había conocido mejores tiempos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seiya besaba a Serena apasionadamente. Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo mejor que el agua de la ducha. Parecía desesperado por quitarle la ropa. Se habían tendido entre las rocas donde nadie podía verlos. Ya estaba demasiado oscuro para ver cualquier cosa, la verdad. La luna ya no tardaría en aparecer.

Se habían bebido tres cervezas cada uno y la cabeza les daba vueltas. Él se puso sobre ella y sobre su cabeza las estrellas iluminaban la silueta de su cabello. Se veía irrealmente hermoso.

-Seiya…

Él la siguió besando. Podía sentir el roce de su cuerpo a través de sus ajustados pantalones y su camiseta de color blanco. La chaqueta de cuero reposaba sobre la arena, debajo de la espalda de ella. Las manos de él le habían levantado la blusa y se estaban deslizando debajo de su minifalda. ¡No podía creer que estaba teniendo una cita con el famoso Seiya Kou! Si al menos no se sintiera tan mal… Tendría tanto que contarle a sus amigas…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sol había salido hace bastante rato. Serena sentía la brisa colarse libremente entre medio de sus piernas. Sobresaltada, tironeó de su minifalda, se incorporó bruscamente y sintió como si un hachazo le partiera en dos la cabeza. De a poco, apenas el dolor fue cediendo abrió los ojos y vio que sus calzones estaban varios metros más allá en medio de unas algas secas donde una gaviota estaba picoteándolas. ¿Qué había hecho la noche anterior? Estaba aterrada y la boca le sabía amargo. Seiya roncaba a su lado. Contempló su pálido torso desnudo digno de una estatua grecorromana, su cabello oscuro desperdigado sobre las rocas, sus pies descalzos y sus pantalones entreabiertos. Al parecer habían hecho el amor. ¡Y ella no recordaba absolutamente nada!

 _ **Hace treinta días.-**_

-Que pasa contigo Nathy? – Preguntó Rei - ¿De nuevo te quedaste viendo " _Historias para no dormir_ "?

-Nooo – Anoche había un maratón de " _Mi bella Genio_ " - La aludida bostezaba a cada rato y cabeceaba - ¡Estuvo de pelos!

-A mí no me dejaron verlo – gruñó Serena – Mi padres me apagan todo a las diez de la noche.

-¿Y cómo van tus notas, Serena tonta? – Preguntó Rei a su amiga rubia que se hizo la desentendida y no respondió – Mi abuelo me prometió un televisor a colores si aprobaba este año…

-¡A colores! ¡Increíble! Sería un sueño ver mis programas favoritos a todo color – Suspiró Nathy, que era fan a morir de la tele, no se perdía ni los programas de concursos como _"Jeopardy!"_ o series como _"La hechizada"_ , _"Kojak",_ etc… - ¡Sería genial!

Las chicas parloteaban mientras comían helados y gaseosas en una _"Gelatería Italiana"_ El lugar estaba "a reventar" de jóvenes que comentaban los últimos pormenores de moda, televisión, cantantes de rock…

-¡Mira! – Mina la tironeó del brazo hasta casi arrancárselo - ¡Es Seiya Kou! ¡El mismo chico que sale en la tele!

Serena aguzó la vista. ¡Era cierto! El chico cantaba y bailaba en _"La hora feliz"_ , un conocido programa juvenil aunque se rumoreaba que el programa de baile se cancelaría para reemplazarlo por uno de grupos clónicos de "Los Beatles" _la música anglo era el "boom" de la temporada_.

Aún así… Seiya Kou se veía bastante simpático y…guapo. No es momento de ser tímida – Se dijo, y cuando fue al servicio, disimuladamente se fue acercando al sector donde el chico conversaba con algunos amiguetes, todos llevaban casacas negras con un logo en la espalda.

-¡Hola, bombón! – La saludó el moreno.

-Mira, por esta vez te lo dejaré pasar – replicó con desplante – me llamo Serena, Serena Tsukino.

-Soy _"El gran Seiya Kou"_ \- el chico se arregló el cabello y luego le tendió la mano, guiñándole un ojo con picardía – Encantado de conocerte.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al rato volvió con sus amigas. Éstas se morían de curiosidad. Serena les contó que Seiya la había invitado a salir.

-¡Pero qué envidia! –Resopló Mina – Moriría por salir con alguno de esos chicos, pero mi padres me descuerarían… - Miró con disimulo a un bajito platinado que le pareció de bastante buen ver.

-A mí tampoco me dejan salir con nadie – Suspiró Nathy – Ojalá cumpla pronto los dieciocho años… ¿Qué podemos esperar de la vida? Matrimonio, Modista, Enfermería o Secretariado… La vida no nos ofrece muchas opciones…

-¡O Monja! – Festinó Rei – ¿Se imaginan hubiera otras carreras para las mujeres? Como… ¿Chofer, Astronauta, Luchadora, Científica, Policía?

-¡Sería estupendo! – Dijo Nathy - ¿Qué te gustaría ser, Serena?

-Ya lo tengo pensado – Sus amigas se acercaron más para escuchar lo que la rubia iba a decir – ¡Controladora de calidad en una fábrica de pasteles!

-¡Ay, Serena! – Sus amigas estallaron en carcajadas - ¡Nunca cambias!

 _ **¡Justo Ahora mismo!**_

Serena estaba sentada en la plaza, mirando como unos niños jugaban con un carrito de ruedas de madera y una nave espacial de latón. Suspiró. Sus padres la habían reprendido el día anterior por escapar de su "prospecto de pretendiente ideal". Se sentía profundamente aliviada y agradecida de haber tenido ayer la idea de llamar a sus amigas, para que la acompañaran a la enfermera. El resultado de los exámenes reposaba en su bolso junto a ella. Ahora ya sabía la verdad.

De pronto, una mano cubrió la suya y sintió alguien sentándose a su lado.

-Bombón…

-¿Seiya? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Se soltó e intentó ponerse de pie.

-¡Espera! ¡Necesito que hablemos! – La vio alejarse - ¡Perdóname!

Ella lo miró. Parecía verdaderamente contrito. Tal vez valía la pena escuchar lo que tenía que decir, así que volvió sobre sus pasos.

-¿Qué quieres Seiya?

-Serena… Quiero que entiendas que el otro día no era el mejor momento, ¡Fui un idiota! – La vio sentarse junto a él y tocó su vientre con ternura – Quiero ser un padre de verdad para nuestro bebé.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Ella estaba sorprendida de la honesta ilusión y el brillo especial que llenaba de emoción la mirada de Seiya.

-Que de alguna manera vamos a salir adelante – replicó él – Voy a buscar uno o dos trabajos, nos mudaremos juntos, tal vez deba vender mi auto y estaremos un poco apretados al principio, pero no te faltará nada… Quiero hacerme responsable de lo que hicimos porque… ¡Te amo!

Ella sintió que sus ojos se humedecían de emoción. Justo hoy en la mañana había mirado el calendario y había pensado en lo triste que iba a ser pasar el día 14 de Febrero sola y con el corazón roto. Su madre solía preparar una rica cena especial para su papá y pasar una velada romántica de ensueño. Sus amigas también tenían planes al parecer…

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Bueno… - Seiya enrojeció de vergüenza – Me fui a dar una vuelta al pueblito costero donde pasamos el fin de semana. Los hippies aún se encontraban ahí. El chico que nos vendió cerveza se llama Taiki. Estuvimos un buen rato conversando en la playa. Yo ya estaba casi decidido a venir por ti, bombón. Él no tuvo que hacer demasiado para convencerme. Incluso recordé el divorcio de mis padres y el dolor que me causó. No quiero que nuestro hijo se críe solo o con otro padre. ¿Me das otra oportunidad?

De dentro de su chaqueta sacó un trío de rosas envueltas en papel celofán y se las obsequió. Serena secó sus lágrimas que habían dejado surcos negros en sus mejillas, mientras él las besaba con suavidad.

-Seiya… tengo que confesarte algo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo con el bebé? ¿Tienes contracciones? ¿Antojos? ¿Quieres pizza? ¿Helado? ¿Chocolate? – Detuvo la perdigonada de preguntas para rascarse la nuca con embarazo – Je, estuve leyendo las revistas de mi mamá y…

Serena puso su mano sobre los delectables labios del joven para silenciarlos.

-No hay bebé – susurró en voz apenas audible.

-¿Cómo que no hay bebé?

Ella no sabía si reír o llorar ante la expresión cómica de sus ojos azules.

-Fui a la enfermera… Me tomó un examen de sangre, me examinó y… ¡Resulta que aún soy virgen!

-¿Entonces nosotros no…?

Serena sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, avergonzada.

-Bueno… - Recordó la expresión risueña y maliciosa de Taiki ¿Acaso él sabía algo? ¿Estaría alterada la bebida? ¿Le habían jugado alguna broma o… Tal vez, salvado de un error? – Creo que, podemos volver a empezar de nuevo – Miró su reloj. Aún tenían toda la tarde - ¿Te parece que pasemos juntos este día de San Valentín como novios y nos conozcamos mejor?

Ella lo miró con una arrobadora sonrisa radiante y se puso de pie. Se veía hermosa con su minivestido rosa y sus botitas de ante blanco.

-Sí Seiya.

Él le ofreció el brazo.

-¿Dónde me llevarás? ¡Te advierto que quiero peluches, pasteles y chocolates!

-¡Por supuesto! Pero yo me pido el postre.

La chica lo contempló, un ángel negro, los ojos oscurecidos y ligeramente risueños debajo de las espesas pestañas, la boca torcida en una pícara sonrisa de gandul, intentando evaluar el sentido de la última frase.

-Hmmm… pero prométeme que usaremos protección – sintió sus mejillas ardiendo de sólo imaginarlo - ¿Sí?

-¡Por supuesto bombón, por supuesto!

-Ejem… Eres mi chica – dijo poniendo su brazo en la cintura de Serena, que sintió un estremecimiento recorriendo todo su cuerpo – Tengo que cuidarte – susurró bajito – y tratarte como una reina el día de hoy…

Ella sintió el orgullo y el amor en sus palabras. Subió al auto sin temor alguno. Sabía que sería una jornada magnífica y que el final sería aún mejor.

Como anticipo, se besaron con dulzura apasionada, mientras el contacto emitía un chasquido y el motor comenzaba a ronronear.

Cuando Seiya prendió la radio, la voz melódica y suave de los "Beach Boys" susurraba una canción muy ad hoc:

"… _You're kinda small_ _(Tu eres mi pequeña)_ _  
_ _And you're such a doll_ _(casi una muñequita)_ _  
_ _I'm glad you're mine_ _(soy feliz que seas mía)_ _  
_ _You're so good to me_ _(Eres tan buena para mí)_ _  
_ _How come you are_ _(así tal como eres)_

 _You take my hand_ _(Tú tomas mi mano)_ _  
_ _and you understand_ _(y puedes comprender)_ _  
_ _when I get in a bad mood_ _(mis momentos malos)_ _  
_ _You're so good to me_ _(Eres tan buena para mí)_ _  
_ _And I love it, love it_ _(y lo amo, lo amo)_

 _You're my baby_ _(Tú eres mi nena)_ _  
_ _Oh yeah_ _(Oh, sí)…"_ _  
_

 **FIN.-**


End file.
